


What Goes Around

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Fourteen times, they had gone exploring this abandoned space station.





	What Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).

"...but I suppose we'll go look," said Obi-Wan.

Under his breath, Anakin said, "Fourteen." Louder, he said, "I suppose we will."

Fourteen times, they had gone exploring this abandoned space station, searching for a lost group of travelers. Anakin didn't know why the Chancellor had a personal interest in finding these people, or why he'd insisted Anakin and Obi-Wan be the ones to search. Anakin did know that fourteen times so far, they had searched fruitlessly before entering a strange, sloping room and encountering a blindingly bright ray that brought them back to this moment. Obi-Wan was none the wiser that they'd done this already.

The last ten times, Anakin had gone against every suggestion Obi-Wan had made. During the previous six, he'd kissed his friend. For the last five, Obi-Wan had kissed him back. Twice, they'd wound up naked.

Anakin followed Obi-Wan inside. They had to figure their way out of this, but in the meantime he could hardly wait to see what this loop brought.


End file.
